The present invention relates generally to an automatic positioning system for positioning a hose assembly adjacent a hose crimping apparatus and a method therefor. More specifically, the invention is directed to a system to axially locate a hose fitting relative to the crimping die of a hose crimping apparatus. The system provides motion and control in two axes such that the fitting is centered and placed at the proper depth within the crimping die. The system also provides a means for supporting and securing the hose assembly during crimping of the hose fitting onto the hose.
It is known in the art that proper axial positioning of the hose fitting with respect to the crimping apparatus is an important element in the construction and manufacture of reliable hose assemblies. In the past, axial positioning was accomplished through visual sighting by the operator of the crimping apparatus. This process was inefficient and resulted in a high percentage of unreliable hose assemblies. In an attempt to solve the problems associated with visual sightings, mechanisms that limit the insertion depth of the hose fitting, such as end stops, were employed. These mechanisms have limited utility due to the large number of end configurations found on hose fittings, i.e., pipe thread, elbows, flare, hexnut, etc. Axial positioning has also been accomplished by using the back edge of the hose fitting. This entailed using a device that was placed within the crimping die, or part of the die itself, and placing the back edge of the fitting adjacent the device to provide proper axial positioning. This type of device had limited utility because it tended to work only with specific types of fittings and specific crimp dies. Further, this device was not adjustable to accommodate several types of hose fittings.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a system and a method therefor that can properly and accurately position several types of hose fittings relative to a crimping die of a hose crimping apparatus. The system should include a control device, such as a computer, that can position the hose assembly in proper alignment with the crimping die. The system should reduce axial positioning variability and allow any operator to construct a high quality hose assembly in an easy and efficient manner. The present invention satisfies this need.